Dark in Sunlight
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Don't you ever wonder what Raven does in her room all day? Well BB does and he decides to find out the answer. RAExBB, STARxROB
1. A Book of Poems

**Disclaimer: Yeeeeessssssss! I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! someone shoots at Haven Nevermind dies Just kidding! Ha-ah! You stupid hit-man! You missed me! aims at computer Noooooooooo! Ok, ok! I don't own the Teen Titans!**

**Summary: Raven spends a lot of time in her room. She comes out and reads on the couch but is in her room most of the time. BB starts to wonder what she does in her room all the time. What will he find? Why does Raven spend all that time in her room?**

**Couples:**

**Raven x Beast Boy**

**Starfire x Robin**

**Cyborg x ? (review on Jinx or Bumblebee)**

**Chapter 1 The Book of Poems**

Beast Boy walked into the main room. He smiled when he saw Raven on the couch, reading. He went over and sat beside her. "Hey, Rae. Whatcha reading?"

Raven stared at him, obviously annoyed as she raised a brow, "Why do you care what I'm reading?"

"Cause I might wanna read it later on," he grinned. "If it's good enough that you'll read it, it can't be too bad."

"You can read?"

"Hey! I did go to school for eleven years!"

Rae turned back to her book. "What grade where you in? First?"

"No, I was in high school." He replied proudly.

"Must not have been a very good school." She ended the conversation there and started to read again.

**Afternoon**

"We're eating meat!"

"Dude, don't start man!"

"Come on BB, you know you want it," Cy teased.

Raven closed her book and stared at the wall annoyed.

"I'm a vegetarian, Cy! I don't eat meat!"

Cyborg knocked the pan of tofu into the trashcan. "Oops, my bad," he said iniciently.

"DUDE! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Guess you'll have to eat meat then."

"I AM NOT EATING MEAT!"

The goth stomped out the door seething.

"Whoa, she was like on fire." The changeling stared.

Cyborg grinned. "You could've just said she was hot but I guess that works too."

"WHAT! I do not like Raven that way man," he blushed a cherry greenish red.

"Denial," Cy narrowed his eyes at his best friend suspiciously.

"Whatever man, I'll be in my room."

**In the Hallway**

_That was close. I can so not let Cy know how I feel about Raven. He'd totally make fun of me._ The green teen walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Raven's room. _Why does she spend so much time in there? What can she possibly be doing that's better than being with her friends?_ He knocked on her door. "Raven?" No one answered so he risked opening the door. "Are you in there?" He looked around but didn't see her. He walked in. _What are you doing man! Remember what happened the last time you went in her room!_ Ignoring his common sense he stepped further into the room and noticed a book on the bed. "At least I can find out what she was reading." He picked up the book and opened it to the first page. "Raven writes poetry?" He skimmed through what she wrote and read a random poem.

_Dedicated to Garfield Logan_

_**I Would Never**_

_His smiles seem to bend_

_And never end_

_Like a knight in shinning armor_

_He always stands up for his friends_

_His trust is something I treasure_

_And betray him, never!_

_His jokes always cause me pleasure_

_To not show it I endeavor _

_His green eyes are like emeralds_

_Like jewels that always shine_

_With everything he feels_

_Really deep inside_

_The way he always tries to make me smile_

_Tells me that he cares_

_And I would run a billion miles_

_Before I would let his heart be broken a second time_

_RR_

"She likes my jokes," he grinned happily. _I knew it! _

**Short but so totally awesome! Yeah my peoples! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FOREVER! Oh yeah I do own the poem. If anyone wants to use it, just ask. I know Raven didn't really do anything and Robin and Star didn't even show up at all but there _is_ a reason for that, that will be explained in the next chapter. Oh yeah and three reviews for the next chapter! I'll probably only review once a week but if I don't get the reviews I'll wait longer.**

**_HAR_**


	2. An Unexpected Reply

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I said three reviews but shruggs I can change my mind, right?**

**Disclaimer: a guy has a gun aimed at Haven OK! I do NOT own the Teen Titans but I do own the poem. grins proudly **

**Chapter 2**

**An Unexpected Reply**

Raven began walking to the main room carrying her book of poems she had written so far, along with some song lyrics. _Thank Azerath Beast Boy doesn't wake up until noon._ As she entered the main room she saw Robin staring at a picture of Starfire.

Robin heard the doors opened and jumped, startled. "Oh, it's just you, Raven."

Raven smirked at him and folded her arms the instant she saw him hide the photo. "What are _you_ looking at?"

"Nothing!"

Rae used her powers and the picture of her best friend floated over to her.

"Raven! Don't!" He tried to grab it.

"You know I was almost insulted when I walked in here but now that I see who you thought I was I think I'll take it as a compliment."

The Boy Wonder sweat dropped.

"Why don't you just ask her out already? I mean you had quite a long time to gather up the courage."

"I don't like Star!"

**Just Outside the Room**

"I don't like Star!"

Starfire felt tears stream down her face as she listened. She hadn't meant to hear but once she heard it before she attemped to go farther, she stopped.

"Robin, I'm a telepath; I can sense the fact that you just totally scrooed up again now that Starfire heard you while being behind the door," Raven spoke.

"Star?" Robin raced toward the door and saw Starfire flying away. Without hesitation he ran after her. _Now she really won't like me._

**With Rae**

"He's such an idiot," she smirked. _If he doesn't fix this I am so going to torture him._

**Noon**

The dark teen was reading her book for inspiration to write more poems and lyrics when BB walked in.

He smiled when he saw Raven on the couch, reading. He went over and sat beside her. "Hey, Rae. Whatcha reading?"

Raven stared at him, obviously annoyed as she raised a brow, "Why do you care what I'm reading?" _This is a new one._

"Cause I might wanna read it later on," he grinned. "If it's good enough that you'll read it, it can't be too bad."

"You can read?" _Why would he want to read it? All he does is play video games and watch TV._

"Hey! I did go to school for eleven years!"

_That doesn't say anything. I didn't go to school and I'm still smarter than you. _Rae turned back to her book. "What grade where you in? First?"

"No, I was in high school." He replied proudly.

"Must not have been a very good school." She ended the conversation there and started to read again.

_The only bad thing about it was that it was a Catholic school._

_It'd have to be to take you in._ Raven tried not to smile when she had heard his thoughts.

**Afternoon**

"We're eating meat!"

"Dude, don't start man!"

"Come on BB, you know you want it," Cy teased.

Raven closed her book and stared at the wall annoyed. _Not again! Why can't they ever just wait till no ones here if they do decide to fight about meat and tofu?_

"I'm a vegetarian, Cy! I don't eat meat!"

Cyborg knocked the pan of tofu into the trashcan. "Oops, my bad," he said iniciently.

"DUDE! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Guess you'll have to eat meat then."

"I AM NOT EATING MEAT!"

The goth stomped out the door seething. _Cyborg is so going to get it right now._ She smirked evily. After throwing her book onto her bed Raven walked to Cy's room and went inside, deciding to reprogram Cyborg's computer.

**Later On**

Raven walked into her room to notice the book was on her desk. Her eyes narrowed as she picked up the book and saw the page it was open to and a piece of paper. Curious, she read it.

_Dedicated to Raven Roth_

_Fail_

_Everyday I watch as you do your morning routine_

_You make yourself a cup of tea_

_First thing_

_I try to make you laugh_

_But I always seem to fail_

_And fail_

_Next you'll sit down in the corner by yourself_

_Whether its to read_

_Or simply meditate quietly_

_I try to impress you_

_But I always seem to fail_

_And fail_

_When you go up to watch the sun set_

_I always follow you_

_To simply watch you_

_I try to talk to you_

_But I always seem to fail_

_And fail_

_I tried to make you like me_

_But I just annoy you _

_So I tried to replace you_

_But I only failed_

_I cannot replace you_

_In my heart or mind_

_You're rich and untouchable_

_Like a bottle of wine_

_Whenever I try to make you happy_

_My plan always goes crappy_

_So I always fail_

_Like I did before_

_Nothing I do_

_Ever seems to go right_

_When I'm around you_

_Everything I say_

_Is always the wrong thing_

_When I'm around you_

_Every time I try to do something for you_

_Most of the time I'll only fail_

_And fail_

_Anonymous, _

_In reply to a beautiful poem written by a beautiful girl_

"Who wrote this?" She blushed.

Hehe. I'll give you three hints Rae. He's a green, lean, lovin machine! Ha-ah! Two reviews for the next chapter cause this one was so lame and a total rip off!

**Next Chapter: Beast Boy decides to find out what Raven does in her room. Raven knows the band Dark in Sunlight? (Yeah I made up the band name)**

**Robin's such an idiot.**

_**HAR**_


	3. She's In the Band

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Titans but I do own the song When This Started**

**Chapter 3**

**She's in the Band**

Beast Boy sat on the couch, quietly staring at Raven and forming a plan. _I can't stand it anymore! I'm so gonna find out what she does in that room of hers. I'll just change into something small so she won't see me. Like a fly or something._ Ok, so he wasn't exactly big on thinking about plans but this just happened to be one of his good ones.

Raven was trying to read her book but felt curious as to why BB was being so quiet and doing nothing but stare at her. _He probably has some lame prank or something he's thinking of pulling. Or he …. Wait! It's been two hours since he's made any noise! Is he in a trance or something? What's wrong with him? _She looked up from her book straight at him, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you," he had a small blush. "I'm just thinking."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she smirked. _What could he possibly think of for two hours without stopping? _

"Yeah…. Hey! Take that back!"

"Take what back?" The goth asked.

"What you…. Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

The titan stood up. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." She rolled her eyes. "Since I've just proven my point."

BB grinned. _Excellent timing! Wow, did I just like use a nine letter word? Guess she's rubbing off on me. _He shrugged, following her. _At least acting stupid worked!_

Raven walked into her room and BB followed as a fly.

A ringing was heard and Rae took a cell phone out of her cloak. "Hello."

_Rae has a cell phone?_ He listened to the voice by flying closer.

"Hey Raven! I have a surprise for you!" A women's voice said happily.

Raven stayed silent but then thought out loud, "It's not my birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day, or Halloween so what's the occasion?"

"Oh I can't tell you that cause its part of the surprise."

She rolled her eyes.

"Just come down to the club and tell them you're a friend of Karla."

Raven smirked, "Since you put it under that name I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Good but bring yourself an extra set of clothes so you can perform afterward. What's it called again? Started?"

"When This Started," she corrected her as she started pacing in her room.

"The guys know the music right?"

"We only went over it a billion times! They better know it!"

"Chill out Rae, god." The girl sighed. "You sound stressed; did something happen with…. Ya know?"

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"Ok, I'll see ya soon then."

The goth shut the phone and put it in her pocket and went to get some clothes.

_Who the heck was that? How does Raven know her? What were they talking about? _A million questions popped into BB's brain as he saw her open her window and fly out toward the city. Beast Boy followed as a green raven.

Raven landed in front of a random club neither he nor the other titans had gone to. She walked inside. "I'm a friend of Karla."

A man led her to a table toward the back but it still had a good view of the stage. "I will inform her or your arrival, miss."

The changeling looked inside and spotted Raven. He took a seat somewhere behind her, where she wouldn't be able to see him when she left.

The stage lit up as a tall skinny pale girl with long purple streaked blond hair. "Hey everyone!"

BB's jaw dropped. _No way! I didn't know The Dark in the Sunlight was even in town!_

"This first song is called 'Where You Belong."

Everyone cheered and whistled.

_You stand_

_Apart_

_Alone_

_You are_

_Workin' on your masterpiece_

_They laugh_

_They stare_

_No one_

_Would dare_

_Invite you to hang out with them_

_Look around no where to go_

_It gets you down cause you'd just like to know_

_Where you belong_

_Just lookin' for the place that you fit in_

_You're too weird- too cool, it's always something_

_Try hard but you can't seem to get there_

_Where you belong_

_So what, so what if you're different?_

_It's what you is, not what you isn't_

_Someday_

_It will be so clear_

_You dress_

_In black_

_Head full _

_Of facts_

_A living encyclopedia_

_Abalone_

_Away_

_With what_

_You say_

_I love the way you look at things_

_Don't take it all so hard_

_Seems to me you're not so very far_

_Where you belong_

_Just lookin' for the place that you fit in_

_You're too weird- too cool, it's always something_

_Try hard but you can't seem to get there_

_Where you belong_

_So what, so what if you're different?_

_It's what you is, not what you isn't_

_Someday_

_It will be so clear_

_Just gotta be happy within yourself_

_No use tryin' to be somebody else_

_Everybody just tryin to find a place_

_Where you belong_

_Just lookin' for the place that you fit in_

_You're too weird- too cool, it's always something_

_Try hard but you can't seem to get there_

_Where you belong_

_So what, so what if you're different?_

_It's what you is, not what you isn't_

_Someday_

_It will be so clear_

_Where you belong_

_Just lookin' for the place that you fit in_

_You're too weird- too cool, it's always something_

_Try hard but you can't seem to get there_

_Where you belong_

_So what, so what if you're different?_

_It's what you is, not what you isn't_

_Someday_

_It will be so clear_

_Where you belong_

_Someday_

_It will be so clear_

After the song was over the changeling noticed Raven walking backstage and was greeted by Kiana! "Hey K_iana_," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Kiana grinned. "Like you use your real name either."

Raven shrugged. "Just Crow," she smirked.

"Go get changed already cause I'm just dying to hear the new song!" She played dead but then stood up laughing.

BB listened to this while on the wall (as a fly).

A Few Minutes Later 

Kiana stepped on stage. "And now I would like you to give a warm welcome to Ravie the one and only Raven!"

Everyone cheered and when BB saw it was Raven he stared in shock. _No. Freakin. Way._

"This is called, 'When This Started." Raven spoke. She wore some black cargo pants, a purple tank shirt and wore her hair up in a ponytail.

_When this started_

_I didn't like you_

_When this started_

_I didn't hate you_

_You annoyed me_

_Tried to open me up_

_You told jokes to me_

_And I didn't care_

_I ignored you_

_As best I could_

_You kept on trying though_

_As best you could_

_I tried insulting you_

_With my sarcastic ways_

_And I never did_

_Give you the time of day_

_How can you keep on trying_

_When I always shut you out_

_How can you keep on trying_

_I'll never figure it out_

_When this started_

_I didn't like you_

_When this started_

_I didn't hate you_

_Now we're friends_

_But you keep on trying_

_What is it that you want_

_Cause I don't know what to do_

_What is you want_

_That you want me to do_

_We get along now_

_Not that much though_

_Only as much as I care if you're hurt_

_And whether you're a jerk_

_I care if you're sad_

_Or depressed_

_Or just mad_

_I care about you _

_Now it's gotten that bad_

_When this started_

_I didn't like you_

_When this started_

_I didn't hate you_

_Now we're friends_

_But you keep on trying_

_What is it that you want_

_Cause I don't know what to do_

_What is you want_

_That you want me to do_

_Can I help you_

_Like you helped me_

_You did me a favor_

_By helping me then_

_Now it's my turn _

_I just need to know when_

_When you're sad _

_I'll be there_

_When you're mad_

_I'll be there_

_I just wanna be the one _

_Who's gonna help you right there _

_How can this be_

_How did this happen_

_When this started_

_I didn't hate you_

_Like you_

_Love you_

_But now all I can do_

_Is think about you_

_But you keep on trying_

_What is it that you want_

_Cause I don't know what to do_

_What is it you want_

_That you want me to do_

_Is this what you want_

_Wanted my love_

_When this all started_

_I didn't love you_

_But was it really_

_That you loved me too_

_When this started_

_I didn't like you_

_When this started_

_I didn't hate you_

_How can this be_

_How did this happen_

_When this started_

_I didn't hate you_

_Like you_

_Love you_

_But now all I can do_

_Is think about you _

_Now we're friends_

_But you keep on trying_

_What is it that you want_

_Cause I don't know what to do_

_What is you want_

_That you want me to do_

_Is this what you want_

_Wanted my love _

_When this all started_

_I didn't love you_

_But was it really_

_Why you kept trying_

_When this all started_

_You loved me too_

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Beast Boy changed into a fly again and followed Raven into the back room where Kiana was.

"So Crow's a no show or did he actually come on time for once?"

"He's on stage; on time," Kiana was stretched out on the couch. "So what's up with you, Rae? Was it BB again?"

The changling stared at the goth.

"He's up to something. I just know it," she frowned.

"You are so obsessed!" The girl grinned.

"WHAT! I am not. I simply…."

"Just wanna know what he does almost 247 and considering you read his mind everyday and talk about him all the time, I'm getting the vibe that you are so crushin' on …."

"I do not always talk about him and I do not read his mind everyday!" Raven stood up, glaring.

BB sweat dropped.

Kiana smirked, "You only skipped yesterday, didn't you?"

The dark titan frowned angrily and sat down without answering.

"Come on, where you think the inspiration for that song came from! You're the only one that wrote it!" She laughed.

Raven stayed silent as she folded her arms.

_Does Raven really like me?_

Raven stood up, expression neutral. She looked around.

"What is it?"

The green teen sweat dropped.

"I thought….. No, never mind. It couldn't be." She sat back down.

"Aw come on, tell me."

"I thought I heard BB think but I couldn't possible hear him."

"Hey, remember when you thought you couldn't read his mind?"

Raven showed a shadow of a smile. "I was reading his mind but there was nothing in there."

_So I really wasn't thinking?_

Crow stepped in, "Hey Rae whats wrong?"

"She keeps hearing her boyfriend's thoughts." She looked up at him.

He had long jet black hair and pale skin and was a little shorter than Kiana but taller than Raven. "Really," he smirked.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND GOD DAMNIT!"

"But you do hear his thoughts," the dark boy smirked.

"I'm leaving," Raven stormed out.

"I'll call you next concert, k?" Kiana shook her head.

"Whatever."

"She so likes him."

"Diffenatly," Crow smiled.

**Not bad, not bad. I like it, I like it. REVIEW PEOPLES! I NEED REVIEWS! Just like you other authors out there. NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!**

**Next Chapter: Beast Boy reads Raven's book again!**

_**HAR**_


	4. COMPLETELY INSANE!

**Chapter 4**

**COMPLETELY INSANE**

Raven had been up all night but wasn't tired at all. She changed into her uniform and layed on the couch writing a new song. She was frowning as she wrote it. _Me? Like Beast Boy? We're complete opposites._

_Opposites attract, Happy giggled._

_SHUT UP! I don't need this right now Happy!_

_Well why are you writing that song when they only think you like him then? They didn't say anything about love, but they should've._

_Shove it up your ass, Rage growled._

_Someone's a little grumpy this morning, Happy grinned._

_It is not wise to provoke Hatred Happy. I suggest you go back to your realm and leave Rage alone, Knowledge advised._

_Thank Azar! Knowledge can you tell her I don't like Beast Boy?_

_I can not._

_W-what? _Raven stuttered, her eyes wide.

_It would have no effect on her if I told her that. She would most likely try harder to make you realize it._

_Oh._

_Go, sleep, Lazy yawned._

_I'm not tired and it wouldn't matter because you're always tired._

_I WANT CANDY! Happy screamed._

_TOFU! Brave shouted._

_I wouldn't want anything to teat, Rude rolled her eyes._

_Nutrition is essential Raven, Knowledge put in._

_KILL THEM ALL AND EAT THEM!_

_EW, that's just gross. Timid whispered._

_Not to mention, civilized. Rude added._

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Rae I just want to know it you wanted some tea," Beast Boy's ears fell to the side as he walked to the kitchen.

"Huh?" Raven stared at him, and then panicked. _SHIT! SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!_ "Beast Boy, wait!"

He stopped and faced her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even know you were here. My emotions were just all screaming at me at the same time so….."

"That's ok Rae." He grinned a toothy grin.

_Aw, cute._ She almost smiled back. "Raven not Rae!" She frowned.

"So do you want some tea?" He acted like he didn't hear her.

"Sure." She picked up her book.

He came back and stood behind the couch. "You never told me what the book was called."

Raven slammed the book shut. "You've been acting strange lately. Care to tell me why?"

"Only it you lone me the book," he grinned slyly.

The goth tried to read his mind.

_Don't think, don't think, don't think, don't think, don't think!_

The dark girl stared at him. _Odd._ "I can't lend you this book."

"Why, you don't trust me?"

"Besides the fact you can't find anything in your room, the fact your room is byohazordious, and some other things that will be unsaid I do trust you."

"Hey! I wouldn't lose it cause it's yours. If it was mine I wouldn't worry. Anyway, where were you today?"

"I was in my room."

"I looked in your room."

"YOU WENT IN MY ROOM!"

"Chill Raven. I said I _looked _in your room. So where did you go?"

"None of your business!" Raven stood up angrily and left the room, forgetting her book.

BB grinned and stared at what she had written.

_Dedicated to Garfield Logan What Is This Feeling Cause I Don't Love You_

_You are my best friend_

_But when I see you_

_I just wanna fall_

_And my feelings toward you_

_Just don't wanna follow the law_

_At first I thought_

_It was nothing at all _

_But now I'm feeling something_

_Toward you_

_You are right beside me_

_If my tears start to fall_

_And when you're near me_

_When I walk down the hall_

_You're always there_

_To comfort me_

_No matter how much I fall_

_When we're apart_

_I can't keep my_

_Mind off of you_

_What is this feeling_

_That I feel toward you_

_I've had a crush on you_

_But now is it something more_

_When you are with me_

_I can't help but feel free_

_I always seem happy_

_Whenever I'm with you_

_I don't want to be_

_With anyone else but you_

_But when I see you_

_I just wanna fall_

_And my feelings toward you_

_Just don't wanna follow the law_

_At first I thought_

_It was nothing at all_

_But now I'm feeling something_

_Toward you_

_You are right beside me_

_If my tears start to fall_

_And when you're near me_

_When I walk down the hall_

_You're always there_

_To comfort me_

_No matter how much I fall_

_I don't wanna_

_Be without you_

_I just want to_

_Be around you_

_My friends suspect_

_It's something more_

_Why can't I simply_

_Just adore you_

_They think it's more than a crush_

_They think it's more than just lust_

_I'm getting a huge head rush_

_Just thinking of you_

_They think I love you_

_And I'll marry you_

_I say they're the fools_

_I'll follow the rules_

_Cause I don't love you_

_But they just respond_

_With denial_

_It wouldn't be right if I did_

_And I'm not throwing a fit_

_Because we are best buds_

_And that's it_

_But when I see you_

_I just wanna fall_

_And my feelings toward you_

_Just don't wanna follow the law_

_At first I thought_

_It was nothing at all_

_But now I'm feeling something_

_Toward you_

_You are right beside me_

_If my tears start to fall_

_And when you're near me_

_When I walk down the hall_

_You're always there_

_To comfort me_

_No matter how much I fall_

_Cause I know what I'm feelin_

_Will someday go away_

_That day is not far away_

_And when it comes I'll say_

_I wish you had been right_

_But the relationship_

_Just wasn't right_

_Cause I don't love you_

_But when I see you_

_I just wanna fall_

_And my feelings toward you_

_Just don't wanna follow the law_

_At first I thought_

_It was nothing at all_

_But now I'm feeling something_

_Toward you_

_You are right beside me_

_If my tears start to fall_

_And when you're near me_

_When I walk down the hall_

_You're always there_

_To comfort me_

_No matter how much I fall_

_RR_

_Is she in denial or is she serious? Does she like me but not love me?_ BB asked himself. _I love her but if she does at least like me then maybe she just needs time. Or she's in denial. _A light-bulb appeared above his head. _I could go inside Raven's mind and ask her emotions or other sides or…. Whatever. _As Beast Boy stared at the last page he closed the book and heard the doors open, someone walking in.

"Beast Boy?" Raven stared at him, praying he hadn't read her book.

The green titan faced her with the book in his hand, walking toward her. "Hey, Rae I noticed you left your book here so I was gonna give it back to you right now." He grinned nervously.

"Y-you….you didn't read any of it, did you?" She asked, feeling worried as her cheeks started to go pink.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not giving up on asking what this book's called. Come on Rae, why don't you want me to read it?" He handed it to her.

Her blushed darkened. "It's really personal, Beast Boy."

"It's your diary?"

"NO! It's just something personal I wrote." Rae stared at the floor.

BB opened his mouth to reply.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Cy, Star, and Rob all ran into the room.

"It's just a little robbery so only one of us has to go…." Robin stared.

"I will go," Starfire flew off sadly.

"Dude, why's Star so sad?" Cy and BB asked at the same time.

Raven stared at Robin.

Robin sweat dropped.

"How long can it possibly take for you to fix it with Starfire?" The goth raised a brow.

"Fix what?"

"What'd you do man?" Cyborg asked.

"It wasn't my fault! Raven! ….. and Star!... I didn't." He pointed here and there.

The two stared at Raven for an explanation.

"Starfire overheard Robin say he didn't like her and ……"

"ROBIN ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" BB nearly pulled his hair out. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN…."

Raven used her magic to keep his mouth shut as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, letting a sigh escape her.

**That's the end of chapter 4 people! I hope you liked it. You may proceed to press the little button where you review, PLEASE! THREE reviews! Sorry I took sooooooo long but hey I'm updating two chapters so I think it was worth the wait.**

**Next Chapter: Kiana meets BB! The team see Kiana but don't know what connection she has to Raven (except BB). Will Robin fix his friendship with Star?**

**_HAR_**


	5. I Don't, Stupid

**Chapter 5**

**I Don't**

BB knocked on Raven's door. "Raven!"

The door slid open and the goth glared at him. "What do you want Beast Boy?"

"Uh, I wanted to apologize for making you mad about wanting to read that book and ya know," he grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever," the door started to close.

The changeling stopped it, "And I wanted to know if you would want to go to the bookstore with me right now." He stared at the ground. _Please let her come, please let her come, I need help!_

"Fine," she came out her room after she heard his thoughts.

"Cool," he smiled.

**Outside**

Kiana snuck around the boulders toward the front door of the tower. _This is stupid but if Raven thinks I can't sneak in, she's got another thing commin._** (Here's a small flashback)**

"**Why can't I just sneak in the tower Rae?" Kiana asked.**

"**You? Sneak in? Yeah right, it'd be hard enough even with super powers, except me that is." Raven argued back.**

"**I can too sneak in!" She stood up and towered over the table between them.**

"**Whatever I'm leaving."**

**(End flashback)**

The doors opened and Raven and BB walked out.

The girl smiled. _Don't like him, my ass! _She smirked, following them.

She followed the two of them to the bookstore and noticed how the two would sneak glances at each other. Raven went into another part of the store away from him and Kiana made her move. "Hey Rae Rae!"

"Kiana? What are you doing here?"

She smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?"

The goth blushed cherry red. "W-what a-are you t-talking about?" She stuttered.

BB turned the cover and saw the two talking. "Hey, Raven. Dude are you Kiana of the Dark in Sunlight?" He pretended to act shocked.

The teen nodded, "You're Rae's boyfriend, right?"

He blushed. "W-what?" The green teen stared at the dark girl.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said annoyed.

"Well then who is he? Have I met him and you haven't told me?" She pondered out loud.

"You have a boyfriend?" BB asked kinda sad.

"NO!" She shouted.

"She sure does…"

"NOT!" Raven shout in her friend's face but had no effect.

"Wannaadmitit'syou," she said really fast.

BB stared at the two, sweat dropped. "Uh."

**At The Tower**

Starfire flew back into the tower and bumped into Robin when she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Star, can I just explain…"

"There is no need to explain why you do not …."

"But I do like you!" Robin shouted.

Starfire looked up at him.

The Boy Wonder blushed. "As a friend."

Star smiled. "So you do not hate me?"

"Of course not Star. I could never hate you."

Starfire blushed and so did Rob.

Cyborg walked into the room. "Hey guys, have you seen BB or Rae?"

"I believe I saw them going to the store of books together," the orange girl recalled what she had seen when she was flying back. "And they were being followed by a girl with black and purple hair."

"THEY WENT TOGETHER!" Cy was phyiked.

"They were being followed?" Robin asked. "Maybe we should follow them to make sure they're ok."

**Back w/ BB, Rae, & Kiana**

"So how do you and Raven know each other?" The changeling asked.

The three of them where at egees at a table. That had all gotten a book or magazine and had decided they were thirsty.

Kiana laughed.

Raven frowned.

"Uh, did I say something funny?" BB was getting nervous.

"Say anything and I'll tell ….."

"NO!" Kiana yelled, not wanting Raven to say anything. "Sorry BB but that's something classified in Raven's book." She smirked.

"Why?"

"It'd ruin her …"

"Shut IT!"

"Chill out Rae-Rae. Man your BF really does drive you crazy, doesn't he?" Kiana spoke seriously.

"Yeah," the goth sighed not realizing what she just answered to. "Wait! WHAT?"

Kiana rolled her eyes playfully, "Told you she did."

"So who is he Rae?"

"MY NAMES RAVEN!"

"How come you let her call you Rae?" The green teen asked.

"Cause…" Kiana started.

Raven glared at her.

"Restricted info too? Do you tell him anything?"

The dark titan attempted to change the subject. "How did you find me anyway?"

She stayed silent.

Raven stared at her.

"Fine, since you asked I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell ya. I was gonna sneak into the tower." She said plainly.

The two titans stared at her with 'are you crazy' looks.

"You wouldn't even be able to reach the island." Beast Boy said.

"Shows how smart you are," Kiana shot back. "I was about to go inside the tower when you two walked out and I decided to catch you in the act!"

"In the act of what?" Raven asked curiously. "Going to the bookstore? Because you got us there."

Beast Boy laughed, "Good one Raven."

"You know what Raven," she smirked at her knowing Rae already knew.

The goth blushed. "You're crazy! Obsessed! Delusional! I would never! That's just wrong!"

"What?" The green boy asked as he notices his friend's face get redder with every word.

**Minutes later**

Robin, Star, and Cy all walked in eegeees.

"Hey guys!" Cy called them.

Raven started hitting her head against the table repeating the same words over and over again. "I don't, I don't, I don't."

The three titans sat down at the same table.

"Why is friend Raven hurting herself?" Star looked worried.

Kiana was smiling, "She's just being stubborn."

BB was confused, "So it's true?"

"Of course, she did just say it, did she not?"

The other titans just listened.

"Yeah but she's," he started at Raven still pounding her head on the table.

"SOOOOOOOOOO in denial man."

The team noticed Raven's mantra had changed from 'I don't' to 'stupid.'

"Uh what are you two talking about?" Robin asked.

"Sorrycan'ttellyoucauseRaewouldkillmesoseeyalater," Kiana ran out the door.

"Translation?" Cy asked.

"She said sorry, can't tell you cause Rae would kill me so see ya later." BB repeated.

The guys stared at him, "You understood that?"

He shrugged.

**That's the end of this chapter. Can you guess what Raven accidentally said? I'll give a cookie and dedicate the next chapter to the first person who gets it right. Four REVIEWS for this one!**

**Next Chapter: Beast Boy decides to take a little visit to Nevermore. What happens when Raven has a concert but the titans have an emergency! **


	6. Who's the Purple One?

**This chapter is dedicated to Terra Rock.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Terra Rock: You guessed it**

**teakigirl****: Thanks, reading your fan fic gave me inspiration.**

**Agent of the Divine One****: Hehe  
**

**Disclaimer: "The only song I own in this is On My Mind." **

**Chapter 6**

**Who's the Purple One?**

Beast Boy snuck into Raven's room after she left to get ready for the concert. BB took this as his chance to visit Nevermore. He picked up the mirror and stared at it. "Is this thing broken?" He asked out loud after he waited two minutes.

A big black claw grabbed him and pulled him in.

He fell on the ground with a big THUMP! "I wonder if Raven ever gets used to that," he rubbed his head and stood up to see a pink cloaked emotion smiling at him. "Hi, BB!" She hugged him.

The changeling froze, not knowing what to do. "Hi, Happy."

She releases him. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Well I…"

"The others will want to see you but we can play a little wile before we go." Happy grinned. "How bout hide and seek?"

"Why do the others wan to see me?" He asked.

"Let's play hide and seek first. I'll hide and you seek."

"Ok but then you'll tell me why the others wanna see me."

"I promise," she grinned with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Beast Boy covered his eyes, "One….Two….Three…"

Happy ran away.

"Ninety-nine….One hundred…. Ready or not here I come!" He looked around but didn't see her. "How can she hide when this place has like nothing in it?" He didn't even see a rock. Just the road to the forbidden door. After about what seemed like forever he walked through the door, figuring she must've hid there. He searched there but still didn't find her. "Happy! I give up!" The green boy sighed and sat down under a pink tree.

"Hello Beast Boy," a serious voice said behind him.

He jumped thinking it was Raven but when he turned around he saw a yellow cloaked emotion with glasses. "Uh," he sweat dropped.

"I'm Knowledge," she explained.

"Oh," he said. "So did you wanna talk to me or something?"

"I was hoping Happy would've called a meeting but it seems she only wanted to keep you to herself. Not that any of us can really blame her."

Beast Boy thought he saw her blush but thought he was imagining it. "Why would she do that?"

Knowledge offered him her hand. "Come, we must call a meeting so the others can meet you."

He took her hand and a black aurora surrounded them as he found himself in a library with Knowledge. _No wonder she's so smart. If I had a library in my brain I would be to._ He laughed mentally.

"This is a library or Raven's memories and knowledge. This particular section is just of this week."

"Whoa."

BB looked around and found out he was surrounded by not only Knowledge but Brave, Timid, a brown, a purple, a black, and an orange cloaked Raven. Last but not least Happy and Rage appeared.

"Knowledge! You stole him from me!" Happy wined.

"You were supposed to call a meeting you dork but you didn't so it's only fair and he's NOT yours bitch!" Rage growled angrily.

Timid hid behind Brave and Beast Boy.

"Who are you?" He pointed at the brown, purple, black, and orange cloaked Ravens."

"Rude," the orange burped.

The brown one was asleep.

"She's Lazy," the purple said. "And that over there in the black is Denial."

Denial waved.

"But who are you then?"

"She wasn't supposed to come," Rude said.

"It's not fair you guys get to see him while I have to wait till Rae's out of the box she put herself in."

**With Robin, Star, & Cy**

"Titans! Report to the main room!" Robin's voice said.

Starfire and Cyborg were the only two that showed up.

"Where are friends Raven and Beast Boy?" Star asked.

"Probably on another date," Cy smirked.

"But I saw BB in the hall just a few minutes ago," the Boy Wonder said. He called them on their communicators but they didn't answer. He tried to track them by their communicators. "It says Raven is still in the tower in her room."

The three titans went to Raven's room and knocked on the door but no one answered.

Cy broke down the door to see no one in there but they found Raven's communicator on her desk. "I wonder why she left it here. Where's BB?"

"Downtown."

"Ok Cy I want you to go get him and Star we need to go see the major. He said he wanted to tell us the emergency in person."

Star nodded.

**Downtown**

Cy tracked BB's signal to a concert, "Dark in Sunlight! Dude! Why didn't he invite me?" He rushed following the signal through the crowd.

A man stepped out on stage, "Let's give it up for Dark in Sunlight!"

The crowd cheered.

"Give it up for Kiana and Ravie as known as Raven!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

Cy glanced at the stage.

There was a faint light that showed two girls on stage. One had on purple striped black long hair and the other had purple hair tied up in a pony tail (rocker style pony tail).

"This is called Friend," the purple haired girl said.

The two girls sang together:

_I like to_

_Be around you_

_When you're not trying to be somebody_

_And I like to_

_Hang with you_

_Talk about whatever we talk about_

_Don't care where we go_

_What we do_

_Who you know_

_What you wear_

_Or if your hair is_

_Blue or purple or pink_

_Don't have to be_

_Cool_

_Don't have to be smart_

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_It's alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care_

_Just wanna be your_

_Friend_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_I like to_

_Go to the mall now_

_Walk around with you_

_Laugh'n out loud_

_You like to_

_Go up to people and tell'em your cousin is_

_Somebody famous_

_Don't care_

_Who we see_

_What they say_

_You and me_

_Would be ok if_

_We don't get caught by security_

_Don't have to be_

_Cool_

_Don't have to be smart_

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_It's alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care_

_Just wanna be your_

_Friend_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_Tell you what I don't tell anyone else_

_Just hav'n you here_

_You know it_

_Helps me_

_Don't have to be_

_Cool_

_Don't have to be smart_

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_Don't have to be tough_

_Don't have to be cute_

_Don't need to know anything anytime_

_It's alright if you're a little bit out of it_

_I don't care_

_Just wanna be_

_I just wanna be your friend_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_Don't have to be_

_Cool_

_Don't have to be smart_

_Don't have to be tough_

_Don't have to be cute_

_Don't need to know everything all the time_

_Anything anytime_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_Just wanna be your friend_

_I like to_

_Be around you_

_When you're not trying to be somebody_

Cyborg stood there still in complete shock. "Raven."

The crowd cheered as Raven showed them a small smile.

"And here's Crow with What's Your Name!" Kiana shouted.

Crow stepped onto stage and started to sing as Kiana and Raven acted the story out with him.

_I turn around…you're there again_

_And suddenly you're gone_

_I wanna get to know you_

_But I don't know who you are_

_Now you're the kinda girl_

_Who'll make me start to lose my mind_

_I wanna get together_

_But you're oh, so hard to find_

_I see you when I'm at Starbucks_

_As you're walkin' out the door_

_I see you when I'm renting movies_

_When you're leaving the store_

_I need an opportunity_

_There's something I wanna ask_

_I never seem to ever get the chance_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh,..hey..this could something real_

_I've gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

'_cause every time I get there_

_That it's right before you go_

_Oh,hey..if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

_I see you at the mall_

_You're hangin' out with all your friends_

_I'm ready, gonna make my move_

_You go before I get the chance_

_You know you've got me trippin'_

_Thinkin' 'bout you day and night_

_But I can't get to know you_

_If you don't know I'm alive_

_I see you when you're at the beach_

_You know you're loading up the car_

_I see you when I'm at the concert_

_Then the lights go dark_

_There's something I've gotta find out_

_If I ever get the chance_

_There's only three words I wanna ask…_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh,..hey..this could something real_

_I've gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

'_cause every time I get there_

_That it's right before you go_

_Oh,..hey..if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

_Oh, no.. don't go away now_

_Too late…I missed your name girl_

_Oh, no…don't go please_

'_cause I'm the one you need_

_Oh, no.. don't go.._

_I've got to..tell you_

_How bad I want you_

_All I need is the chance_

_Gimme an opportunity to ask_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh,..hey..this could something real_

_I've gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

'_cause every time I get there_

_That it's right before you go_

_Oh,..hey..if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh,..hey..this could something real_

_I've gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name? What's your name?_

_Oh, I really wanna know_

'_cause every time I get there_

_That it's right before you go_

_Oh,..hey..if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_

_What's your name? What's your name girl?_

_That's it_

_Lady's goodnight_

The crowd screamed.

Crow spoke into the microphone, "And next Ravie's gonna sing a new song called On My Mind!"

Raven glared at him in a joking way.

He grinned back.

_Under our tree_

_You smiled at me_

_I felt so safe_

_Always happy_

_And so free_

_I knew this could only be_

_The start of something good_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_And I will always find_

_Always find_

_Always find_

_That you're_

_On my mind_

_I was in your arms_

_You were holding me close_

_When I had a bad dream_

_You took the strangest pose_

_That would always make me laugh_

_You gave me a dose of true happiness_

_Like it was as easy_

_As giving me a pill_

_When I_

_Was ill_

_I knew this could only be_

_The start of something good_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_And I will always find_

_Always find_

_Always find_

_That you're_

_On my mind_

_You held me tight that night_

_As I began to fight_

_Back tears_

_Because it wasn't right_

_I don't want you to see_

_How much I really cried_

_So I hid my face_

_From the light_

_To hide my tears from your sight_

_But really in the end_

_It wasn't that bad_

_Because you were always there_

_When I_

_Was sad_

_I knew this could only be_

_The start of something good_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_And I will always find_

_Always find_

_Always find_

_That you're_

_On my mind_

_I know I'll never be_

_Alone anymore_

_Because since I met you_

_You'd always be right there_

_We'd always be together_

_Through the rain and stormy weather_

_And when I give a shout_

_You'd always figure it out_

_I knew this could only be_

_The start of something good_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_And I will always find_

_Always find_

_Always find_

_That you're_

_On my mind_

_I thought the entire thing_

_Was totally insane_

_This thing I'd never gain_

_That one thing was not in vain_

_How come I never knew_

_That the thing I needed was you_

_When you wrapped me in your arms_

_I knew I'd never be harmed_

_But the thing I thought I knew_

_Turned out not be so true_

_How come I never knew_

_How much_

_I could be in love with you_

_I knew this could only be_

_The start of something good_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_And I will always find_

_Always find_

_Always find_

_That you're_

_On my mind_

_I knew this could only be_

_The start of something good_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_And I will always find_

_Always find_

_Always find_

_That you're_

_On my mind_

_I thought the entire thing_

_Was totally insane_

_This thing I'd never gain_

_That one thing was not in vain_

_How come I never knew_

_That the thing I needed was you_

_When you wrapped me in your arms_

_I knew I'd never be harmed_

_But the thing I thought I knew_

_Turned out not be so true_

_How come I never knew_

_How much_

_I could be in love with you_

The crowd screamed when Raven had finished.

"Our last song will be by Kiana called Little Voice!"

_I won't tell you what I'm thinking_

'_Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too_

_You could say I got a best friend_

_And she's always telling me what to do_

_She's out of sight but easy to find_

_She's in the front of my mind_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget_

_The little voice in my head is never misled_

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a_

_Mess_

_The little voice in my head won't let me get with_

_You_

_La lala la……._

_When I see you I admit_

_I start to lose my grip and all of my cool_

_You smell so sweat just like my perfume_

_What have you been doing since I left you_

_You're always there in my thoughts_

_But that doesn't mean that it's on_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget_

_The little voice in my head is never misled_

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a_

_Mess_

_The little voice in my head won't let me get with_

_You_

_La lala la……._

_I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games_

'_Cause all I really want is you_

_But there are some things a girl won't do_

_The little voice in my head won't let me forget_

_The little voice in my head is never misled_

_All of this noise is what keeps me from making a_

_Mess_

_The little voice in my head won't let me get with_

_You_

_La lala la……._

"See-ya everyone!" Kiana smiled as the three of them went backstage.

Cyborg finally snapped out of it and walked backstage and heard them talking.

"So where did you get the idea for the new song Rae?" Kiana smirked.

"Don't start Karla!" Raven said angrily.

Kiana frowned but then smirked, "Oh Dia..."

Raven covered her mouth, "Fine, I'm sorry! Just don't say it!"

"Oh, I won't as long as you don't say mine."

"Will you two ever grow up?" Crow shook his head.

"Are you calling us immature?" Raven raised a brow.

Kiana pouted.

"Yeah I ….oaf," Crow fell down as Kiana pounced on him.

"Well at least we aren't below you in this conversation," Raven smirked.

The teen giggled. "Good one."

"Get off!" Crow said.

Cyborg walked in.

"No!"

"Cyborg's here," Crow spoke.

Kiana rolled her eyes and so did Raven.

"As if we'd fall for that one."

"Raven?" Cyborg said.

Rae froze and muttered under her breath, "Shit." She teleported out of the room.

**In Raven's Mind**

"So why did everyone wanna see me?" Beast Boy asked as he noticed most of the emotions glancing at him and whispering to each other. He sweat dropped. _Is there something wrong with me? Why are they doing that?_

The purple emotion walked up to him smiling. "So why did you come here?" She asked shyly.

BB couldn't figure out which emotion she was. She acted a little bit like each one but who could she be? "Uh, I wanted to know how Rae feels about me."

Everyone went silent and the emotion in front of smiled as if she was flattered. "She..."

"SHUT IT You!" Rage pushed her back. "He HASN'T TOLD US How HE FEELS ABOUT HER YET!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"True, we must know how Beast Boy feels before we reveal such restricted information to him," Knowledge spoke.

The changeling sweat dropped, getting extremely nervous.

"So how do you feel about Rae?" Happy asked, anxiously.

"I…Uh…" He stammered.

"SHIT!" Hate punched hole in the wall.

BB stared at her.

"Bye BB!" Happy waved.

"Raven is coming so we're sending you back," Knowledge explained.

"No, duh," Rude rolled her eyes.

Timid, Brave, and Denial waved.

"See you later Gar," the purple emotion smiled quietly.

Beast Boy blushed slightly as everything went dark and he appeared in his room.

**You should know who the purple cloaked emotion is but we can't exactly say the same for Beast Boy now can we? What'd you think? Was it any good? Or did it totally suck? PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! EIGHT REVIEWS**

**Next Chapter: Cyborg confronts Raven about her secret? What's the emergency Star and Robin are taking care of? Meanwhile what's Kiana up to now with her childish ways? **


	7. Protecting the Band

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Terra Rock**

**teakigirl**

**The Mad Shoe1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans yadda, yadda, yadda. **

**Chapter 7**

**Protecting the Band**

Kiana stared at Cyborg, her mouth open.

Crow stood up, "Close your mouth before something flies in there."

Her mouth closed but opened to speak again, "You….Rae…We…She…"

"Hey, didn't I see you with BB and Rae at eegees?" Cy asked.

She nodded.

Crow grabbed her by the shoulders, "Have you completely lost it! You followed her!"

Kiana had her eyes closed and nodded slowly.

"Hey, man, take it easy," Cy started.

"And you didn't take a camera with you?"

Kiana opened her eyes, laughing nervously, "Well I was only planning to sneak into the tower; not ruin their date."

The half robot blinked, "They were on a date?"

"They might as well have been." Kiana grinned as Crow relased her.

He sighed, "Next time take a camera. Did you at least work on the issue at hand?"

"Of course," she grinned slyly. "Why do you want BB and Ravie together anyway? We both know you like her." She said iniciently.

Crow blushed, "Uh, I."

"You like Raven, too!" Cyborg asked. "Man one day Rae is all alone and the next she has two guys likin' her!"

"You should probably go talk to Raven since you scared her away," Kiana started. "If you would've waited we probably could've held her down."

Cyborg looked at her like, 'yeah right,' and left.

**At the Tower**

The tin man walked down toward Raven's room and saw BB coming down the hall. "Dude! Where were you? We have to get Raven and go to the major's and meet up with the others! It's an emergency! Raven! Come on!"

Raven's door slid open and she walked out in her uniform.

**Major's Office**

The three teens arrived just as it was time to see the major.

"Alright Titans I have a very important job for you. It's actually more a favor though really." He said nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes. _Emergency, yeah right._

"What do you want us to do?" Robin asked.

"I need you to protect this band my granddaughter's in," he started.

The goth almost laughed.

"Ok, but for how long and why?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"Why not simply let the police protect them?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, dude. I mean that's what they do for bands anyway, right?" BB put his two sense into it.

"They'll be within the city limits but …"

"Then why ask us?" Raven interrupted. "If anything goes wrong…"

"I have been threatened and until I find out who I want to make sure her and her friends are safe. We already know who but while we set a trap for them I want them protected so they won't get kidnapped."

"We'll have one of us with them then. Who's the band?" Robin asked seriously.

"Dark in Sunligh."

Cy and BB snuck stares at Raven.

"I'll do it," Raven volunteered.

The spiky haired teen looked at her.

"What?" She glared.

"Nothing."

"So then it's settled. Raven will protect them." The major said.

**At the Tower**

"Why did you volunteer when you didn't even like the assignment in the first place?" Robin asked.

"None of your business!"

"She's a fan!" BB tried to help Rae out.

Raven stared at him with a 'come on even you know that's not true,' look.

Cy was the only who could tell he was lieing. He knew there must've been a good reason for that and why Rae didn't want the team to know so he played a long. "You mean Rae's a fan of those Dark in Sunlight band who does a lot of love songs," he teased.

"Whatever," she started to her room. "I'm going as soon as I get my stuff."

"You even know that they had a concert tonight too didn't you Rae?" The tin man smirked.

She froze.

"You were at a concert?" Robin asked. "And you didn't take your communicator?"

"Well were was Beast Boy? Cyborg would've never found him if he hadn't magically appeared," the goth shifted the spotlight off of herself.

"Is this true? I thought you were downtown?"

"I was? I mean I was!" The changeling said.

"Very convincing Beast Boy," the dark titan said with sarcasm.

He stared at her. _Like you have nothing to hide either._

Raven glared at him, sending her thoughts to his head. _Well then make something up! How stupid can you be!_

"Hey! I am not!" He shouted back.

"Not what?" Cyborg asked.

"He's delusional. Now he's hearing things," Raven sighed, leaving the room.

**With Kiana**

Kiana crept up to the tower with a camera in her back pocket of her jeans. She went up the stair since the elevator would make too much noise. By the time she reached the main room she was gasping for air.

Robin and Cy were playing game station.

Seeing there was no one else in the room she went behind the kitchen counter and went over to the door on the side. Beast Boy walked in and she hid herself.

He walked over to the others, "Hey has Rae left already?"

"Naw, man." Cy responded.

BB sighed and walked toward the refrigerator. He heard the doors swish but when he looked he didn't see anyone. Curious he turned into a dog and sniffed it out. _She did it. She snuck into the tower._ He followed her trail.

**Kiana**

She ran down the hall until she reached a corner. She stopped and checked to see if anyone was coming. She looked to see the next door said Starfire. Creeping past the door, she broke out into another run until she reached Raven's room. Out of breath, she knocked on the door.

The door opened and Raven stared at her. "Don't tell me you actually snuck into the tower."

"Ok, then I won't." She grinned triumphal.

"Found ya!" BB shouted.

"You got caught?"

"Hey the guys a natural detective, what is there to do," she shrugged.

The green boy grinned at the compliment.

"Don't encourage him," the goth stated. She grabbed her bag.

"Where ya goin' Ravie?" Kiana asked.

"My assignment is to protect you little miss granddaughter of the major."

Kiana blushed. "Heh."

The three of them walked into the main room and went to the elevator.

"Who's this friend Raven?" Star asked.

"I'm Kiana of Dark in Sunlight," she bowed.

The boys paused the game and looked at her.

"How'd you get in without us noticing?" Robin asked.

"You don't wanna know," Raven pulled her into the elevator.

"Thank god for elevators or else people would die going up that many stairs," she joked.

The dark shook her head slightly smiling.

All the titans stared. _RAVEN SMILED!_

The microwave in the kitchen blew up.

"SORRY!" They heard Raven shout.

"How did _she_ get _Raven_ to _smile_?" Beast Boy asked, totally shocked.

Robin spoke, "I think the apocalypse has come."

**With Kiana & Raven**

"So grandfather wants you to watch over us?" Kiana asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I guess that means you're coming with us to the concert in Gothem City next week; as in three days from now," she grinned.

"He said we weren't leaving the city limits," Rae started.

"Oh, we'll only be there for the concert and we'll come straight back in about one day."

"How do you plan to make it there and back _with_ concert time?" The goth stared.

"Ravie," she said in a little girly voice. "Can you teleport us to the concert and back?"

"ARE YOU NUTS! I do have a limit on how far I can teleport!" She shouted.

Kiana gave her 'the face.'

Raven groaned. "You're making that face, aren't you?" She had her eyes covered.

"No, of course not." She lied.

**That's the end of chapter 7! I'd say about two-three reviews.**

**Next Chapter- "A New Love" BB loves Raven but what about Crow?**

_**HAR**_


	8. A New Love

**Chapter 8**

**A New Love**

BB walked up to Crow-who was still at the concert they had just had. "Hey, you're Crow, right?"

Crow stood up and looked at him, "And you're the grass stain of Titans' Tower," he smirked.

The changeling stared at him.

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm Crow, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking you could sing this for me," he handed him a paper.

"It's for Raven, isn't it?"

The green titan nodded. "Don't tell her though."

"I won't," he promised. As soon as the green guy took off, Crow started back to where the band was staying. He walked into Kiana's room and saw Rae glaring at her.

"She's teleporting us to the concert!" She rejoiced.

He looked past her, "She gave you 'the look' didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Crow smiled and went over to her and whispered in her ear, "We could always tie her to a chair and hang her upside down on the tallest tower in Gothem."

Raven smiled slightly.

Kiana listened.

"That would be nice," Rae whispered.

"What would be nice?" The hyper girl smirked, looking at Crow.

He blushed slightly.

"Tying you to a chair, for starters," Raven smirked back, not noticing Crow's blush. "I'm going to meditate," she said hearing a pillow explode.

"Fight for her Crow," Kiana said. "Who knows; you two just might head it off."

The goth who hadn't quite found her center yet had her this and kept listening.

"She likes Beast Boy and he obviously likes her back. I just want her to be happy," he smiled sadly. "That'll be good enough for me. I mean _he_ even _wrote a song_ for _her_. I know I do that all the time but it's harder for him to do so I guess it means more. Especially when she loves _him_ and not _me_. If she ever chooses she doesn't love him, then I'll be right here."

It was silent before, "Nice speech but _why_ don't you _tell_ that to Raven?" Kiana asked.

Raven thought about it. _Beast Boy wrote a song for me? Crow writes songs for me? They like me? Do I like either of them?_

_You love BB! Happy jumped in the air._

_That she does, Knowledge added._

_I don't. A black cloaked emotion said._

_Who are you, Raven asked._

_That's Denial, Brave answered._

_Denial's back!_

_Please admit you love BB already! Rude begged. She's driving me crazy and polite!_

_Love smiled, Good thing too cause we really did need some enterainment._

_Love's back!_

_Breath Raven, Knowledge suggested, Breath in and out._

Raven fell onto the floor, "Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Crow rushed to her, Kiana having left the room.

"Does it look like I'm ok!" Rae rubbed her bruise. "I feel stupid."

"Why?" He asked. "Your intellect's better than mine."

The dark girl almost smiled. "Because Love makes me do stupid things." She stares into his eyes.

He stared into her eyes.

The goth broke eye contact, blushing.

Crow looked away, trying to hide his blush.

**3 REVIEWS! Don't kill me! I told you it's RAExBB! Don't worry about it.**

**Next Chapter- "Set Up" **

**HAR**


	9. Set Up

**Chapter 9**

**Set Up**

**Three Days Later **

Raven's powers were lowered as they arrived. She was breathing heavily because of covering such a distance.

"I knew you could do it Rae Rae," Kiana hugged her.

Crow put a hand on her shoulder, "You look tired. Why don't you rest while we put everything up."

Rae gave him a grateful look.

He smiled, "It's the least we can do." After he helped her to a couch, he went to help set up.

Raven sighed. _He cares so much and acts so kind._

_So does BB! All the emotion shouted back._

_He doesn't annoy me._

_He doesn't tell you jokes that make you wanna smile either, Happy said._

Raven and her emotions argued back and fourth, comparing the two guys.

"Hey Raven, it's almost time for the concert to start," Crow grinned,

"Thanks, I'll go get dressed," she walked into the dressing room.

**I know it's short but hey school can waste….I mean, take a lot of your time. **

**Next Chapter- "Concert" The concert is starting but is someone there who's not supposed to be? Another secret is revealed concerning Kiana.**

_**HAE**_


	10. Concert

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Terra Rock**

**Darkest Midnight **

**Chapter 10**

**Concert**

All three of them stepped out and smiled at the crowd **(Raven smiled just a little cause you know)**.

The crowd screamed with excitement.

"Are you ready to party!" Crow shouted.

"Yes!"

"I didn't hear you, are you ready to party!"

"YES!"

The crowd quieted down, knowing it was about to start.

"This is a new song called Just the Girl," Crow said.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_The way she sees it's me_

_On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for!_

The crowd cheered and girls screamed.

Kiana took the stage, "This is Come Clean."

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_trying to fit a square into a circle_

_was no life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back_

_Back to begining_

Raven stepped up. "It Just Aint Right."

_I remember_

_When I was in denial_

_And I remember_

_When I didn't care_

_You walked right in_

_Into my life_

_You hand no right at all_

_I tried to keep away from you_

_But I couldn't help but fall_

_Now we're best friends_

_We care so much_

_I hate to see you hurt_

_Why the hell do I care so much_

_Why can't you just be a jerk_

_Why does this have to be so hard_

_It just aint right_

_It just aint right_

_It just aint right_

_Why can't you_

_Just leave me alone_

_Why can't you_

_Never pick up the phone_

_And why can't I ever hurt you_

_It just aint right_

_It just aint right_

_It just aint right_

_How I could ever like you (It just aint right)_

_How come I never hate you (It just aint right)_

_How come I'm falling for you_

_It just aint right_

_It just aint right_

_It just aint right_

_To have these feelings for you_

**In the Crowd**

Beast Boy watched the show and was grateful Crow had sung the song he had written for Raven first. He watched as Kiana smiled at Raven but frowned at Crow for some unknown reason.

"Ultimate," Kiana said.

The crowd was so loud he thought his head was gonna burst as Raven and Kiana started singing:

_You're the kinda friend that always bends_

_When I'm broken_

_I remember when_

_You took my heart and put it back together again_

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys_

_But now it's over_

_Let me tell you why I'm through_

_I found someone new_

_Who's just like you_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lies_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_Cause I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_Cause you're it_

_You're the ultimate you_

_You're the kinda guy whose hands in mine_

_Send shivers _

_Up and down my spine_

_You took my heart and put it back together again_

_You're the kinda guy that blows my mind_

_But now it's my turn_

_You've been right in front of me_

_Everything I need_

_Why couldn't I see_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lies_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_Cause I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_Cause you're it_

_You're the ultimate you_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lies_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_You're it_

_You're the ultimate_

_It's automatic_

_I'm sure of it_

_No lies_

_So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_Cause I've been waiting all my life_

_For someone just like you_

_Cause you're it_

_You're the ultimate you_

When the song was over BB could've thought he caught Crow checkin' out Raven. _No, they're just friends._

Raven looked back at Crow and showed a shadow of a smile.

The changeling's eyes went wide. "No," he whispered. _She doesn't? It's only been three days! How could she? _He looked at Crow.

**Flashback**

BB walked up to Crow-who was still at the concert they had just had. "Hey, you're Crow, right?"

Crow stood up and looked at him, "And you're the grass stain of Titans' Tower," he smirked.

**End Flashback**

_He likes her but why did he wait until now? He could've made his move a long time ago if he won her over this quick._ Beast Boy didn't notice he was walking backstage. He bumped into Kiana.

"BB! Come to see Rae, huh?" She grinned, slyly.

"What's with Crow and Raven?" The green teen asked.

The grin lowered to a sad smile, "You have to tell her Beast Boy," she stared at the ground. "She needs to hear your feelings for her….. Before she decides to stay with Crow."

Beast Boy was silent.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do…"

"I was pushing Crow to make a move with Rae but I didn't think she would ever even consider him that way. I guess I was just jealous cause I really like him and ….. I wanted him to see Raven wouldn't like him that way." The teen confessed.

"You like him?" The green boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I scrooed this up for both of us, huh?" She lifted her head a little to meet his gaze.

"Hey," BB grinned a toothy grin. "We haven't lost yet."

"What should I do though? You guys are in the middle of a concert!"

Kiana smiled. "I have an idea."

**BBxRAE yeah! **

**Next Chapter- "I Choose You" Kiana has a plan. Will it work? Will Raven go back to BB? **

_**HAR**_


	11. I Choose You

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**teakigirl**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**Terra Rock**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**I Choose You**

**On Stage**

Crow finished his song. "And here's Kiana!"

Kiana grinned evily and he stared. "Listen to Your Heart is a new song so I hope you guys like it!"

Everyone cheered as Crow backed into the darkness and stood next to Raven, watching their friend.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._

_  
And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.  
_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.  
_

"I got a real treat for you as we'll be having a new singer here tonight for this concert and we're gonna have a little battle of songs!" She shouted.

Her two friends came up behind her.

"What's going on Kiana?" Rae asked.

She turned to face them for only a split second, "You're about to find out." She took the microphone. "Ok, let the battle begin!"

Everyone screamed.

_Woke up around a half pass ten,_

_Can't believe that I'm late again_

"Who's singing?" Raven asked.

Crow looked around.

_Put down about a quarter caffeine_

_To start my post_

_And then_

_I grab my jeans off the floor_

_Then I hit the door_

_Just the same old same_

_It goes to show_

_You never know_

_When everything's about to change_

Beast boy stepped out on stage and everyone screamed.

Raven gasped. _Beast…Boy_

_Just another day_

_That started out like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away?_

BB smiled at Raven, causing her to blush.

Crow frowned and shot a glare at Kiana-the back stabber.

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

The changeling looked back at the crowd.

_Just another day_

_That I_

_Had the best day of my life_

_Can't say 'exactly what it was_

_She's not the usual type_

_She wore a cowboy hat_

_With a red brown a boots_

_And a Gwen Stefoni smile_

_Then she pulled out a pen_

_And surprised me when_

_She wrote her number on my hand_

_Then she was gone_

_But from now on_

_I'm gonna be a different man_

_Just another day_

_That started out like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away?_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day_

_That I_

_Had the best day of my life_

_I guess it goes to show_

_You really never know_

_When everything's about to change_

_Just another day_

_That started out like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away?_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day_

_That I_

_Had the best day of my life_

_Just another day_

_That started out like any other_

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away?_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day_

_That I_

_Had the best day of my life_

_Best day of my life_

_Best day of my life_

_Best day of my life_

_Best day of my life_

_Best day of my life_

_Best day of my life_

The crowd yelled.

He bowed and flashed a smile.

The girls screamed and Rae had a small shock of jealousy.

"Everyone, this is Gar!" Kiana introduced him.

The crowd cheered.

"What are you gonna say to that song? Crow? Ravie?"

Everyone went silent.

"I have a song. Without you!"

_Under the silver stars_

_Right where he broke your heart_

_Girl you know, I'd give you everything_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And say the words he never said_

_I'll make you promises you can believe_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_When you're down and you feel so lonely_

_Turn around you can come to me_

_When you're down baby I will be the only one_

_Come to me_

_You can just be yourself_

'_cause I don't want nobody else_

_All of your secrets are safe with me_

_For the kind of love you can trust_

_For more than just a crush_

_Baby, won't you come to me?_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_When I've got you in my arms_

_Say it's where you wanna be_

'_Cause girl I'm down on my knees_

_Promising my heart, oh my heart_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

Before Raven could have her chance BB started singing, "That Was Then!"

_Guess you never really know just what you've got_

'_till you realize she could be gone_

_I know that I've been taking you for granted_

_For the longest time_

_All you wanted was someone who really cares_

_And I didn't even notice you were there_

_I promise that I'll never make that same mistake again_

_Not twice…_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to come around_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again..show you how_

_I know what it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to figure out_

_Love is all you need_

_Guess I never really thought about it before_

_I was thinking of myself and nothing more_

_Didn't even wanna try to find out_

_How you really feel_

_Now I see that I'm a lucky one, it's true_

_And what we've got to know I never want to lose_

_I was trippin' in a fantasy…_

_And missing what was real_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to come around_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again..show you how_

_I know what it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to figure out_

_Love is all you need_

_I used to be someone_

_Who only really thought about themselves_

_And no one else and you could tell baby_

_But that's before I understood_

_That when you've got something good_

_Gotta let her know…_

_And I want you to know_

_You're always my priority_

_And I wanna give you more than all the love you need_

_Took a little time…_

_But now you know I finally see_

_That you're my world_

_I never want our love to fade ready, willing…_

_And I'm gonna do whatever it takes_

_No, I'm never gonna let it all slip away_

'_cause you're my girl_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to come around_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again..show you how_

_I know what it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to figure out_

_Love is all you need_

_You're always my priority_

_And I wanna give you more than all the love you need_

_Took a little time…_

_But now you know I finally see_

_That you're my world_

_I never want our love to fade ready, willing…_

_And I'm gonna do whatever it takes_

_No, I'm never gonna let it all slip away_

'_cause you're my girl_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to come around_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again..show you how_

_I know what it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then..this is now_

_Took some time to figure out_

_Love is all you need_

Crow was about to go when BB held him back.

"Looks like Ravie's taking a turn!" Kiana shouted.

"You Found Me!"

_Is this a dream_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become_

_Comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_Oh I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So here we are_

_And that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know_

_How did you know_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad things (everything) in between_

_You found me_

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

He smiled back.

**Next Chapter- "Songs, Winning, and Pouting" The concert is ending and when you win you can't help but smile. Especially when someone looks rather funny.**

_**HAR**_


	12. Songs, Whinning and Pouting

**Thanks for reviewing Terra Rock and since you are the only one who reviewed for the last chapter I dedicate this one to you.**

**Chapter 12**

**Songs, Winning, and Pouting**

"Ok Gar has won! Any suggestions for the last three songs!" Kiana asked. "Sounds like Behind These Hazel Eyes, Incomplete, and two new ones. Mind doing a new one Gar?"

"Not at all," he grinned.

"Ok Rae, you go first, then BB, and I'll surprise you on who goes last."

"Behind These Hazel Eyes!"

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me know_

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside anymore_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"And the first new song is called Truly Love You!"

_I'm not sure when it happened_

_I'm not sure on what day_

_I think I truly love you_

_Cause it really feels that way_

_Oh, I didn't think I could fall for you_

_I didn't think it'd be this way_

_I just wanna spend time with you_

_On every single day_

_I can't help but keep on loving you_

_It's just a natural thing_

_I do almost just anything for you_

_I'd even give up every day_

_And when I close my eyes at night_

_I think of you and what you say_

_I can't believe I'm in love with you_

_It should've never been this way_

_I'm not sure when it happened_

_I'm not sure on what day_

_I think I truly love you_

_Cause it really feels that way_

_I like it when you're next to me_

_I like it when you just say "Hey"_

_I love it when you hug me, too_

_And I can't remember the day_

_But every-time I see you here_

_My breath can't seem to stay_

_I don't know if you love me too_

_I hope you always felt this way_

_I'm not sure when it happened_

_I'm not sure on what day_

_I think I truly love you_

_Cause it really feels that way_

_I don't know if you love me_

_I didn't think it'd be this way_

_My heart keeps on pounding _

_When you're here every single day_

_I hope you always felt this way_

_Or it might just be something new_

_I hope we share the same feelings_

_Cause it'd be hell here without you_

_I'm not sure when it happened_

_I'm not sure on what day_

_I know I truly love you_

_I hope you always felt this way_

Beast Boy smiled at her and started to sing "Beautiful Soul!"

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul yeah_

"Who's singin' Incomplete?" Beast Boy asked.

"Both of you," she smiled.

Raven grimanced, "Great surprise."

"Come on Rae," BB grinned offering her his gloved hand.

She took it and showed him a shadow of a smile.

_Empty… spaces_

_Fill me up with holes_

_Distant…faces_

_With no place left to go_

_Without you…within me_

_I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm…going_

_Is anybody's guess_

_I've tried_

_To go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_But my world is half asleep_

_I pray_

_For this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

_Voices…tell me_

_I should carry on_

_But I'm swimming_

_In an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still…wonder_

_If we made a big mistake_

_I've tried_

_To go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_But my world is half asleep_

_I pray_

_For this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go_

_I've tried_

_To go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_But my world is half asleep_

_I pray_

_For this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

The crowd screamed, whistled, etc.

Crow was hiding in a corner.

Kiana looked right over at him. Smiling, she shook her head.

He looked like he was pouting in the corner with his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall, frowning. Crow glared at her.

The girl laughed and walked over to him, "And you call me immature."

"Whatever," he puffed.

She laughed again.

"I know you're happy about Rae and Beast Boy but do you really have to do it in front of me?" He raised a brow.

Kiana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Smiling and giggling, she walked off happily with a small blush.

Crow was cherry read. His expression was shocked and it seemed like he was still processing what had happened.

"Don't do that your face might get stuck that way," Kiana shouted from across the stage.

That snapped him back into reality as he watched her go off with Raven and BB.

**Next Chapter – "Time to go Home" Apologies are made and an agreement is made. Review are extemely impotant if you want this story to keep going.**

_**HAR**_


	13. Time To Go Home

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**valerie: Thanks**

**Terra Rock: Through sleet, snow, sickness and in health I WILL REVIEW! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! ... Except for writer's block, hehe.**

**teakigirl: I always look forward to your reviews**

**Luvz2Dance****: Thanks for reviewing**

**Agent of the Divine One****: It reminded you of someone? (shrugs and smiles) I'm gonna take that as a good thing since you loved it.**

**Fionah****: Really? Cool, thanks. If that aint an ego buster than I don't know what is, hehe.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Time to go Home**

Everyone was back in Jump City and no one knew about their little adventure.

Beast Boy was talking to his love, "So you really think I'm funny?"

"I never thought you weren't."

"Did you here the one about…." He started.

The goth slapped him (gently), "You know you just had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

BB laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his neck to scratch it.

Crow walked up to them.

The couple stared at him.

"I've come to apologize. I always knew you would end up with him but somehow I convinced myself that I had a chance. I'm sorry Beast Boy." He apologized.

"No sweat, dude," the changeling smiled.

"As long as you give Kiana a chance, I won't judge you." Raven replied.

Crow smiled. "Thanks."

Raven's communicator rung and she opened it.

Robin appeared on the screen, "Raven the Major's caught the guy so you don't have to watch them anymore. Robin out."

She sighed.

"What's wrong Rae-ven?"

"If we go back and tell them Cyborg will never let us hear the end of it."

"We don't have to tell 'em." He reassured her.

"You can call me Rae."

He smiled a toothy grin.

She blushed.

* * *

**Yeah, REALLY EXTRA SHORT but I got writer's block!**

**Next Chapter- "One Titan" Raven and Beast Boy can't hide their relationship forever from their friends so it doesn't hurt when you tell at least one other.**

**I might not update until the weekend or longer, depending on my writer's block.**

_**HAR**_


	14. One Titan

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**teakigirl**

**aeroblue**

**DrkHunterx**

**Chapter 14**

**One Titan**

After Raven and Beast Boy had gotten back to the tower, things started to get very complicated for the new couple. They weren't only hiding their relationship but their other life with Dark in Sunlight. Raven had erased Cy's memory of him seeing her sing, too.

Crow and Kiana were also a couple and the four of them were happy that nothing had ruined their friendships.

It was hard for the two to sneak off to sing at their concerts when their fame was growing so much. Neither of them wanted it to come to choosing between protecting the city or singing. They couldn't keep lying to the team forever. Kiana helped them, occationally cause if she did it too often it would get suspicious.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing game station, Robin and Star were cooking dinner **(Robin was making sure she made something eatable)** and flirting, Raven was reading a book on the couch.

The elevator door opened and Kiana walked out, "Hey guys!"

"Hey girl, waz up? Gonna take Rae out somewhere again?" the tin man asked still playing his game.

The changeling knew what was happening so he let Cy win.

"BOO-YA! In your face you little grass stain!" He shouted

The green boy sighed and walked out of the room.

"What's with him?" Kia asked.

He shrugged.

Raven had put her book away and had walked up to her friend. "Where are we going this time?"

The teen smiled, "You'll see." She dragged Raven into the elevator where Raven had teleported them to the park where they met up with BB.

"Hey Rae!" He embraced her.

Raven smiled a little and hugged him back.

"Ok you guys! We need to get there before the sun goes down you know!" She whined.

"Calm down Kia! It's not the end of the world…..yet," Crow spoke from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled, "Well I guess we can stay here a little longer."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You are so full of it."

**Titans Tower**

Cyborg went into his room and saw the note he had put up, "Man that concert's today?"

The paper had a black background with Dark (in purple ink) in Sunlight (in green ink). He didn't know why but something had told him he should go when he had seen the flyer at the mall.

Getting his rings so he'd look _normal_ he walked out of the tower to go to the concert.

**Concert**

The band started up as a girl appeared on the stage. Her hair was in a high but punked pony tail and her bangs were split so they hung in front of her ears. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a black top that said "I'm not _Your_ Girl," in green. A purple spotlight landed on her, "This one's Where Did I go Right." And she started to sing.

_I'm always too late_

_I see the train leaving_

_I'm always laughing_

_When it's not cool to smile_

_I'm always aiming_

_But somehow keep missing_

_So how did you get here_

_Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

_I'm always diving_

_Forget where I'm going_

_Should have turned left_

_But I was singing some song_

_And I, I am arriving_

_As everyone's leaving_

_But there you are waiting_

_Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

_Makes no sense to me_

_No it isn't clear_

_But somehow you're standing here_

_Something gets to me_

_It's that nothing is wrong_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me_

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

Cyborg stared at the singer as she smiled and announced the next singer. "Raven's part of the band?" This must've been why he felt he should come; to find out Raven was a singer. He walked around the people and made it to the front seats where he saw the next singer.

He was shorter than Rae and had his short green hair punked out. The teen wore black slacks and a green shirt that said, "Jokes are Just Plain Funny."

The tin man had to laugh at that, thinking it was something BB would wear. To his surprise, when the green spotlight landed on him, it _was_ Beast Boy.

"Hey, I'm Gar and this is Sugar, We're Going Down." Beast Boy started singing.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
x2

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
x2

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Cy went backstage and saw Raven, Beast Boy, Kiana, and some other guy.

They were all smiling.

Raven was standing next to the changeling, smiling slightly as BB had his arm around her waist.

Cyborg's mouth dropped to the floor. "No way!"

Obviously he said it a little too loud cause Raven turned to look in his direction and her smile vanished. "Oh my God."

Beast Boy followed her gaze and laughed nervously. "Hehe. Hey we'll meet you there later Crow."

Crow looked to Cy, "Ok but we'll understand if you get tied up again right now."

Kiana rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll bail you out again tomorrow, k, Ravie?"

"Alright."

The two titans walked toward their friend.

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't, let's talk somewhere else," Raven teleported them to the park.

Cy shook his head from the experience. "Why didn't you two tell us?"

"About the band or us being together?" BB asked seriously.

"Both! Is this why you two are always off somewhere and then obviously lie?" He asked.

"Yes, we can't exactly tell Robin we're part of a band. If he found out he would make us choose between that and being a titan. And we're not ready to make that decision, yet." Rae started.

"And we were kinda afraid you and Robin would make fun of us for being together." The green teen finished.

"Ok that's understandable. I would've done that. So how did you two become part of that band and how long have you been in it?"

"I really just joined about a couple of weeks ago. I found out Raven was in the band and Kiana helped me realize that Rae liked me back so….yeah." Beast Boy told him.

"I've actually been part of it since it started about six months ago." Raven said plainly.

The group stayed silent for a while.

"Cyborg?" Rae started.

"Hm."

"We need you to keep this a secret, ok?"

Cyborg smiled, "No prob, guys. I bet you two could need some help getting out of the tower for the concerts anyway. Not to mention it will be funny seeing Star and Robin try to make BB apologize when you two are just acting."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks dude."

"We should get back to the tower though cause Robin wants to make sure we don't miss curfew again." Cy spoke.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Like he really has _any_ control over what we do."

"He just thinks he is and what's the trouble in that?" BB asked.

The goth smiled, slightly.

"Wow Raven, you smiled!"

She raised a brow at the half robot, "Not a word."

"She really thinks I'm funny, too," the changeling bragged.

Raven hit him on the head playfully, "Must you always bragg about that?"

He wiggled his ears, "Of course."

She put her hand over her mouth. "Shut up and stop it!"

Cy stared at him.

"She tries so hard not to laugh."

**Titan's Tower the Next Day**

Raven was writing once again in her book as she listened to the CD player Kia had gotten her, saying it'd bring inspiration if she listened to it.

Robin walked into the room to see Cy and BB playing on the gamestation. He looked over at the goth to see her writing with earphones on and her CD player going. His brow raised. _Since when does Raven have a CD player and listen to it?_ The Boy Blunder walked behind her and checked to see what she was writing.

_Dedicated to the stupid girls of the world_

_Stupid Girls_

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern

Raven felt like someone was behind her and when she noticed her leader she immediately shut her book and glared at him, "Do you mind?" She said emotionlessly.

"Uh, sorry." He appologized. "I didn't know you wrote songs."

"Tell Starfire I do and you are so dead," her eyes narrowed.

Rob laughed nervously, "Of course not. I'll...just be going now," leaving in a flash out the doors.

All three remaining titans broke out in laughter.

When it died down, Rae asked her green boyfriend a question, "Hey Gar, did you think I would kill you before we became a couple?"

"We dare not mess with the rath of Raven," he joked, causing her to smile.

"If looks could kill he would've been dead a long time ago Rae." Cyborg added, smiling.

She shook her head, smiling. Then stood up on the couch, one foot on the seat while her right was on the top as she held up an imaginary sword with one hand and put her other hand on her hip. Raven wore a serious and determinded face as she spoke, "Who will challenge the terriful wrath of Raven! I'll slay the next person who comes in here!"

The boys laughed as Robin walked in.

"Stupid girls," he sang quietly and not very good, might I add. He took one glance at the dark titan's pose but didn't have time to comment before...

Raven jumped off the couch, running for him, yelling, "You are dead!"

Beast Boy and the tin man knew she was joking but their so called "fearless leader" didn't as he went running, screaming down the hall like a girl.

**Next Chapter: So now that Cyborg knows, how will they explain to Robin and Star why Raven's cape goes white? Will Starfire and Robin ever get together? The next chapter will be the last! RAExBB4ever & STARxROB4ever!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will put it up as soon as possible. (Darn writer's block) **

_**HAR**_


	15. Took Long Enough

**I dedicated this chapter to all who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Fuzen Ninja**

**dsdsdsd**

**Terra Rock**

**aeroblue**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**pureangel86**

**teakigirl**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**Took Long Enough**

Raven leaned on the arm of the couch as she folded her legs underneath herself and glanced at the clock. Three minutes before midnight and her favorite show came on. Although she always said TV would rot your brain, she did watch some TV, unknown to everyone else. But only once a week. The dark teen let a small yawn escape her lips as her eyelids seemed to become heavy. She wrapped her now white cloak around herself.

**45minutes Later**

Beast Boy woke up and stared at the clock. Sighing he stood up and walked into the main room for a snack. The first thing he noticed was that the TV was on. And then he saw his dark beauty asleep on the couch. He smiled and went over to her. BB turned the TV off and picked her up in his arms.

Rae groaned, "Gar?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"I want to watch a movie." She said sleepily.

He smiled. "Hey your cloaks white." BB looked surprised.

She smiled back, "That's because I love you." And with that she gave him a peck on the lips before snuggling back into his chest.

"I love you too Raven," he kissed her on the top of her head and turned the TV back on.

**Next Morning**

Robin and Star walked into the main room, holding hands,and Robin froze.

Cy walked in after them and did the same but for a different reason. _They're caught._

Raven and Beast Boy were asleep on the couch, _together._

BB opened his eyes and sat up, waking up the goth.

Neither knew of their audience.

"Morning Rae-Rae Ravie Raven," he grinned.

She smiled and punched him playfully, "Shut up."

He leaned down toward her and closed his eyes.

Rae's eyes shut automatically as they kissed.

Robin cleared his throat and the two jumped apart.

They both were cherry red and stared at their friends.

The changeling laughed nervously as Raven giggled. "Took them long enough," they said together.

**Later On**

"So you two have finally gotten together," Robin laughed. "I guess opposites really do attract."

"I don't know why you're making fun of us when we got together a long time before you and Star did," BB glared at the leader of the team and smirking, seeing them hold hands.

**That's the end of this fan fiction. Was this a good fan fiction overall though? Please Review! **

**Since having 3 fan fictions going on at the same time is working well for me I'm going to start a new one. Like everything else I write it will have RAExBB in it. It's going to be called The 3 Fates. I've already written the prologue so I'll post it right after this. Warning: the prologue might not make sense but that's why it's a prologue and not chapter one. It will make more sense as the story goes on.**

_**HAR**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
